Various mycaminosyl tylonolide derivatives have been known so far. However, mycaminosyl tylonolide derivatives are not known wherein an unsubstituted or substituted amino group, etc. is directly attached to the 14-position of the derivatives.
The compounds of this invention are novel compounds having excellent antibacterial activity, and have a characteristic in that the 14-position has a substituent selected from a hydroxyl group, a lower alkanoyloxy group, benzoyloxy group, azide group, or amino group which may optionally be substituted with a lower alkyl group or a lower alkanoyl group.
The subject matter of this invention is directed to such particular novel compounds, and the production methods for the compounds. The compounds also include the salts thereof such as acid addition salts.